Universo DC: Rey Demonio Demigra
by LadyRomano12
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un enemigo de un Universo Diferente se mete en el Universo Dc?
1. Chapter 1

Hace 75 millones de Años antes del inicio de la serie, este hechicero auto-denominado Dios Demonio, intento dominar el Nido del Tiempo y tomar a Tokitoki para rehacer la historia a su gusto, por lo que la Kaio-shin del Tiempo decide encerrarlo en la Grieta del Tiempo, entonces este decide ahorrar fuerzas para escapar.

Poco después de la derrota de Darkseid y que este le entregara la Ecuación Anti Vida con ayuda de Metron se abrió una fisura en el espacio tiempo que permitió el ingreso de Demigra a esa dimensión escapando de la grieta del tiempo.

Lo siguiente fue atacar a Metron el viajero interdimensional de Nueva Génesis y encerrarlo para que no alertara a los héroes del universo sobre lo ocurrido en el universo que había aparecido.

Demigra se dio el tiempo de estudiar este nuevo universo en el que se encontraba, comprobó que estaba protegido por seres muy poderosos tales como los Nuevos Dioses del Cuarto Mundo, los Green Lantern Corps y varias organizaciones mas así como villanos que querían dominar sus mundos o el universo.

Algo que comprobó era que no había muchos usuarios del ki .

Necesitaría la ayuda de algunos entes en su universo para lograr un mejor panorama para sus futuras conquistas

Oa

Una nave en forma redonda se dirigía al planeta de los Guardianes del Universo.

Freezer miraba en su forma dorada este planeta en este universo para poder apreciar como seria su nuevo reino.

Fin del prologo

Nota: Bueno la primera parte de este fic la base en la info de dragon ball wiki, sobre Demigra mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball Xenoverse (gran juego). Si utilizo aspectos del final de la liga de la justicia, pero no se preocupen usare versiones de los cómics y también algunas animaciones.

Antes que me tachen de hater de dragon ball, me encanta dragon ball es mi anime y manga favorito pero soy también un lector de DC Cómics y televidente porque miro mucho las series basadas en DC.

Y me gustan tanto Goku como Superman. Nunca entendi la tonta rivalidad entre ambos personajes. Pero se mas que el puto de andres navy eso seguro.

Usare elementos de ambos Multiversos, como verán puse a Freezer en su forma dorada.


	2. Chapter 2

John Constantine estaba librando una gran batalla contra un demonio de otro mundo llamado Demigra en un plano astral, era como si su enemigo pudiera resistir la magia temporal, no era el primer tipo de Demonio que enfrentaba con poderes sobre humanos y la batalla se llevaba hasta ahora del lado del demonio del otro universo.

"Rindete humano, no eres rival para mi"

"He oido eso antes, cretino"

De pronto le tiro agua bendita, pero Demigra se movio mas rapido que la luz y le propino una gran paliza al exorcista.

"Regresa a tu plano de existencia demonio"

Demigra uso su baculo y envolvio al humano en una burbuja.

"Podria matarte, pero tengo entendido que los demonios de este multiverso ansían tu alma John Constantine, eres la unica alma por la que Lucifer Morningstar vendría personalmente, puedes serme util"

De pronto una llamarada le golpeo, Constantine tenia los brazos ardiendo en fuego sagrado y Demigra uso un aura para protegerse ambos guerreros se colocaron en un forcejeo de energías.

El Makaioshin sentía un poder sagrado divino superior al suyo, la Presencia el mismísimo Dios, el cielo y el infierno de este multiverso protegían a este humano. Podría ser una molestia para el y sus planes.

Abrio una fisura y lo arrojo al humano en el dentro.

Miro sus brazos estaban lastimados levemente.

En otra parte.

Freezer combatia contra los linternas verdes.

Continuara...

Espero que los fans de John Constantine estén contentos que lo haya incluido, perdon si no son largos estos capitulos, use la version de la serie de Constantine aunque personalmente me gusta mas el de la pelicula de 2005.

Lo siento fanboys de dragon ball, pero Demigra no es rival para Lucifer, Miguel o la Presencia. Ellos superan tanto a las deidades de dc como las de dragon ball. Igual no se preocupen que no usare a los tres mencionados.

¿Adonde mando Demigra a Constantine? Eso sera una sorpresa.

Makaioshin es la contraparte de los kaioshin, por lo general los mandan al mundo de las tinieblas al nacer según la wiki de dragon ball y se especula que Dabura y Demigra son miembros de esta raza

Goldran: fallan tanto los fanboys de Goku como los de Superman y si soy de los que creen que goku esta basado en Superman, vamos eso lo deben admitir.

Kenallo25: gracias, si usare a Demigra y si tanto dc como dragon ball estan para disfrutarlo


	3. Chapter 3

Plataforma Celeste Multiverso Dragon Ball

Constantine habia aterrizado en lo que parecia unos arboles tropicales y un lugar con aspecto de marmol.

Lo que no esperaba era que tipo en ropas moradas y capa blanca le mirara, asi que Demigra lo habia enviado a otro universo, el suyo según parecía. La apariencia de este hombre verde habría asustado a un hombre ordinario, pero Constantine no era un tipo ordinario.

"¿Quien eres tu humano?"

El tono autoritario era potente y noto que el hombre verde trataba de penetrar su mente.

"Por favor, ese truco de tercera no te servirá conmigo amigo"

"No soy tu amigo y ahora como llegaste a este lugar"

"Estaba peleando contra un tipo loco llamado Demigra, un rey demonio para ser exactos"

Seguramente muchos lo habrían tratado de loco, pero Piccolo miraba con determinación al hombre de cabello rubio.

"¿Demigra? la Kaioshin del tiempo lo vencio hace tiempo"

"Pues acabo de tener un encuentro cercano con el"

En otra parte

En la luna de Jupiter Multiverso Dc

Superman cayo de cara contra el suelo siendo estampado por el saiyajin conocido como Broly, quien cargo otro rayo de energía capaz de de destruir planetas enteros pero Superman respondió con un golpe que envió al Saiyajin contra una formación rocosa.

El lugar temblaba por el impacto de los puños de Clark y Broly tales fuerzas enviaban ondas de energía cionica causando derrumbes.

Clark se movio mas rapido que la luz y conecto tres golpes que Broly recibió y respondió golpeando en el estomago a Kal El seguido de una explosion que lo envio contra unas montañas.

Broly recibio varios golpes a velocidades mas rapidas que la luz que le enviaron contra una montaña ambos dandose golpes.

La vision calorifica respondió a una bola de energia verde causando que el sistema solar fuera iluminado.

Continuara...

Goldran: si es cierto, es una verdad que no hay nada nuevo inventado todo se basa en algo anterior. En lo personal, como Guazu menciono en uno de sus videos toriyama tomo al Superman de las peliculas de Cristopher Reeve para la etapa z, ya que este era fan de las peliculas tanto orientales como occidentales y de ahi se inspiraba.

Kenallo25: lo digo por el hecho que los fanboy de dragon ball y dc siempre pelean


	4. Chapter 4

Goku peleaba con un sujeto de origen desconocido que se llamaba Mongul, la fuerza de este era impresionante de un golpe lo envio hacia un oceano terrestre.

"Cielos, eres fuerte"

"Saiyajin...en mi universo se extinguieron hace millones de años"

De pronto Mongul recibio una rafaga de energia que causo una gran explosion, Mongul surgio ileso.

"Vamos eso es todo lo que puedes hacer"

Intercambiaron golpes, pero Goku no era rival para la fuerza y velocidad del guerrero alienigena sin mencionar que poseia una gran cantidad de experiencia en el combate mano a mano.

Goku atraveso una montaña cerca de la Capital del Oeste, se limpio la sangre del labio, la ropa estaba rota pero extrañamente estaba emocionado.

De pronto Goku y Mongul estaban intercambiando golpes a altas velocidades, Mongul no era tonto sabia que el saiyajin estaba probando sus poderes.

"Y pensar que de donde vengo no hay quien disfrute un combate a muerte...eres mas divertido que el kryptoniano"

Un golpe hizo retroceder a Goku hasta un bosque, Mongul se paro y se cruzo de brazos aburrido.

"Eso es todo?"

Goku sonrio le alegraba encontrar un tipo que deseaba ver su poder al maximo.

"Solo estoy calentando"

"Pues eso espero este calentamiento me aburre"

Goku se transformo en Super Saiyajin, analizo las habilidades de su oponente era fuerte, muy fuerte. No como Bills, pero el estaba lastimado y su rival en perfectas condiciones. A lo mejor tuviera una debilidad psicologica u emocional que explotar.

Piccolo miraba a John Constantine, como antiguo guardian de la tierra sabia de la existencia de otras realidades y universos siendo la habitacion del tiempo un ejemplo de ello, pero el multiverso del que provenia este humano era muy alejado del suyo.

John fumaba mirando la situacion, estaba en un universo completamente diferente. Demigra estaba haciendo estragos. No esperaba que un alienigena de color verde lo recibiera.

Goldran: si lo he notado, oye porque no te haces una cuenta y me ayudas con la historia. Y de paso te recomiendo leer Dragon Ball Dc en ingles esta muy bueno.


	5. Chapter 5

Superman y Broly intercambiaban golpes a latisimas velocidades mas alla de lo humano, a la velocidad de la luz, cada golpe se sentia como booms, en realidad Broly recibio formacion en combate por su padre Paragus, estaba midiendo al Hombre de Acero, probando sus poderes.

Finalmente Broly aterrizo un golpe en el rostro de Superman, al siguiente fue capturado por el kryptoniano, el alienigena genocida intento zafarse sin exito, los dos giraron en el espacio.

"Para ser de una raza pacifica, no peleas nada mal kryptoniano te felicito"

"Pelear es lo ultimo que quiero pero si no hay otra opcion"

De pronto una explosion ilumino el espacio, Broly solto una andada de explosiones de energia sobre el superheroe.

"Yo me estaba conteniendo, para poder probarte, los saiyajin somos entrenados desde niños en el combate mano a mano y enviados a conquistar planetas a una corta edad"

"Vaya desperdicio de vida"

"No es como si tu raza le hubiera ido mejor ¿Cual es tu nombre kryptoniano?"

"Kal El"

"Muy bien Kal El"

Nuevamente reiniciaron el combate, pero esta vez Superman no podia acertar un golpe mientras que Broly estaba conectando golpe por golpe y sumado eso a bolas de energia.

En Metropolis 10:00 PM

Conner era enviado al edificio Daily Planet atravesandolo de pared por un sujeto llamado Cooler, Miss Martian se lanzo a ayudar a su amigo pero Cooler desaparecio y le conecto un golpe en pleno estomago.

Goldran: gracias, me gustaria que chequeras mis otras historias.


End file.
